Beau Neville
Beau Neville is a major character from Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. He a police detective who worked undercover as a gardener for Simone Lenoir and Lena Dupree's mansion. He is voiced by Cam Clarke. Physical appearance Beau is a Caucasian adult male with a tall, thick and muscular build, with brown hair, and hazel eyes. He wears worker clothes consisting of a long-sleeve brown shirt with 2 flapped pockets and gray denim pants. His sleeves are rolled up to his biceps. Beau also wears a thin tight muscle white tank top underneath. Both of his shirts tucked in and his denim pants pulled up to his waist, with a brown belt, brown shoes and bright dull yellow gloves. Personality While undercover, Beau acted very irritable, brutish and very protective of his plants. These qualities made him a potential suspect for Velma and Fred. Whether or not this was just a cover is unknown. However, he was shown to have a softer side, enjoying poetry and even reciting a piece he'd composed to Velma. He also appeared to have some sense of humor, joking with Velma when they were captured. He was also brave, attempting to defend the others from the cat-creatures, trying to get Velma, Fred and Daphne down when they were levitated and saving Velma's life on one occasion. Beau appeared to admire Velma and may have had romantic feelings for her, though this is never confirmed. History ''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' Beau was a mysterious gardner that had been employed for several months by Simone. With the exception of Daphne, he was not very trusted by the group as there was not much known about him. Beau appeared a bit cranky, but this could be because Scooby ruined his garden while chasing Simone's cats. Scooby and Shaggy would run into Beau again after seeing the zombie of Morgan Moonscar the pirate. However, when Beau decided to investigate he didn't see anyone. Eventually the rest of the gang, along with Lena and Simone, heard the screams and found Shaggy, Scooby, and Beau. While Shaggy and Scooby explained what they saw, Beau again rebuffed their explanation, saying he never saw anything. Velma quickly interrogated him, asking why he was so far away from the plantation. He said he was trying to plant, but Velma saw that the holes he dug were far too big for plants (perhaps even the size of elephants). Beau grumbled and left. Later on Lena tells the group that she left Beau his dinner but he wasn't in his room. Simone tells them that Beau normally keeps to himself and eats by himself. While Fred immediately believes he's a criminal, Simone wonders but rebuffs saying he had excellent references when they first hired him. Velma, Fred, and Daphne would later run into Beau in the swamp while searching for Scooby and Shaggy whom they heard screaming. Daphne was the first to volunteer to split up with Beau, much to Fred's disdain. But Velma agreed to go with him to keep her eye on him, and Beau quickly got tired of Velma's treatment of him as a suspect. Despite Velma's treatment to him, he saves her from quicksand. While they are never shown to have encountered the zombies who were roaming that night, they eventually bumped back into Fred and Daphne, who had. Beau soon witnesses the three suddenly levitate and despite his attempts, he couldn't get either one down. He was punched by Velma, who was then hit by Daphne. All were puzzled by how it was they were doing this through no control of their own, they didn't know that Scooby and Shaggy had found their voodoo dolls and been playing with them like toys. Beau, Velma, Daphne, and Fred would soon return to the manison and find Simone missing. They found Lena who said that Simone had been dragged by the zombies down the secret passage from the Civil War years. But when Velma reveals that Lena's lying, Lena and Simone show their true colors as the villains. They use their voodoo dolls of the group to bind them back. They all shockingly learn that Simone and Lena were survivors of a group of settlers that came to the island, and the pirate Morgan Moonscar came and killed their people by sending them into the bayou to be eaten by alligators. Filled with grief and vengeance, they turned to their cat god for power to punish the pirates. They were given their wish, they became werecats and murdered the pirates. However because of using their cat god's power, Lena and Simone had in some way become bewitched by the power given to them and they began to feel more possessive of the island. To keep their immorality they drained the life out of everyone that ever came to the island. Feeling hungry to keep their power, they made the ferry driver, Jacques, into one of them so Lena could lure outsiders to the island. Daphne soon adds in that the zombies were just the poor souls that Lena and Simone had drained, and also that the zombies were only trying to warn them so that they wouldn't share their fate. After explaining, they prepared for the harvest moon to come into alignment but so that could drain the group. However their attempts were foiled when Shaggy and Scooby, along with the zombies, intervened. This gave Velma enough time to grab hold of her voodoo doll and was able to unbind herself and the others. But Lena and Simone were still bent on keeping their immortality and tried draining Scooby and Shaggy of their life. However their attempts were foiled by Daphne and Velma, who decided to give them a taste of their own medicine by using their dolls to hold back Lena and Simone. Beau and Fred proceeded to keep Scooby and Shaggy safe and see if they were alright. Luckily, Simone and Lena didn't drain too much and Shaggy and Scooby were alright. However, then Jacques is able to come to Simone and Lena's aide. While Beau tried one last effort to help protect the gang, by using a torch, it was to no avail. But luck was on their side, just as Simone reached out for them, their skin began to disintegrate. Velma revealed that the harvest moon was no longer in alignment and their time was up. The gang then watched Lena, Simone, and Jacques' bodies disintegrate and their bones imploded into dust. While the gang is in shock, they worry that the police won't believe them. However, Beau revealed he's really an undercover detective who had come as a gardener to figure out the mystery behind the dozens and dozens of disappearances of those that had visited Moonscar Island. So he was technically digging around for evidence, but he wasn't sure what to tell his superiors. Daphne is thrilled quickly (because she had a witness to prove what she and the others saw that night), and asks him to be a guest on her TV show. Later on in the morning as they depart from the island, Beau says an enchanting poem to Velma, which leaves her awestruck. While he's flattered, he confessed he'd like to write detective novels, to which Velma said she's always been fond of a good detective—novel, she meant (denying any attraction she may or may not have had towards him), and told him about her mystery bookstore, which impressed him. Scooby Doo! Return to Zombie Island It is unknown where Beau was during the gang's second visit to Moonscar Island, as he was the only person who didn't appear in the gang's flashback of the first incident as well as being the only one who wasn't being portrayed by an actor during Smithee's directing of a film adaption of the first incident. This gives the hint that Beau's role during the Zombie/Werecat incident was kept a secret by the gang due to the nature of him being on the island in the first place (to dig up evidence of the Werecat's victims). Navigation Category:Officials Category:Male Category:Scooby-Doo Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Category:False Antagonist Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Truth-Seekers Category:In Love Category:Anti Hero Category:Scapegoat Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:One-Shot Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Protectors Category:Supporters Category:Chaste